The Sleeping Heart
by MoonClover
Summary: Young Eriol learns of his upcoming destiny, his identity, and his role in Clow Reed's eternal circle of magic.
1. Awakening

The Sleeping heart  
  
Author's note: This is a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic mainly focusing on Eriol- kun. I noticed that there is not really much known about his past, and not much about himself, and that's always made him a mysterious character. In this fanfic, it's just my little fiction to maybe explore more about Eriol's past, his thoughts and feelings. It's not really going to be accurate, but I'm trying my best here. Well enjoy, and yes all Cardcaptor Sakura characters belong to CLAMP.  
  
Chapter 1- Awakening  
  
"Darkness. Total darkness. That was what it was when I opened my eyes."  
  
In silent darkness, and loneliness, a young boy stirred. He got up, and perused his surroundings. That boy was me.  
  
"Who...who am I?" I asked myself.  
  
I wandered around the darkness until I found a stream of pure, white light pouring through the house window. I whisked a curtain away, to observe the light's source. A big round, opalescent sphere floated behind the hills.  
  
"The moon," I thought.  
  
I left the window, to wander around this place I was in. It appeared to be a big house, a mansion it was even. I caught hold of a mirror, and I ran up to it to gaze at. A young boy, with dark blue hair and sad eyes though glasses stared back at myself. I brushed a lock of hair off my face and touched my cheek gently. Was this who I am? What was my name? If I lived in a house, wouldn't I have a family? So many questions streamed through my thoughts. I looked around. There was no family. No parents, brothers, or sisters. The prominent people that were here were the loneliness and darkness. I walked around some more as if I was discovering a New World. I came upon a magnificent library with a vast collection of books and then an elongated dining table in an elegant dinner room. Longing for an explanation, I ran outside of the house, searching for it.  
  
"Perhaps, I'll find some neighbors that will tell me what's going on," I thought.  
  
The street was calm and serene, but cold. I walked up to a neighboring house, and reluctantly rang the doorbell. I knew that I could have been inconveniencing someone, but I desperately wanted an answer to my questions. A woman, with brown hair and fair skin answered the door.  
  
"Eriol! Gosh, it's good to see you!" she greeted.  
  
"Eriol.... So that's my name," I thought.  
  
"Um, hello there," I replied. The woman's expressions saddened.  
  
"Goodness, this must be so hard for you dear, so much has happened to you and all, I'm so sorry."  
  
She closed in and embraced me. My eyes widened through my glasses. What was wrong? What happened? I came for answers but instead encountered more questions. I gathered up the courage to ask.  
  
"May I ask, what happened?"  
  
The woman pulled away, a quite surprising look taking over her eyes.  
  
"You...don't remember?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
There was a pained look that emitted from her.  
  
"Please come in dear," she invited.  
  
I blinked in confusion.  
  
"Why?" I questioned.  
  
"I have some serious matters to discuss with you Eriol."  
  
I stalled. I had no idea who this lady was. Did she even know me that well to invite me into her house? Nevertheless, I felt her genuine sincerity.  
  
"All right then, I guess."  
  
I stepped into the door to come in a very simple looking home, but with a quiet air of elegance. I sat on a dark blue velvet armchair, and awaited the discussion that was promised to me. The woman sat on another chair, adjacent from myself.  
  
"Eriol, if this comes as a big shock to you, please tell me to stop, otherwise, I think you have the right to know."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"All right...darling, a few weeks ago, you left with your parents on a trip, far away from here. An accident occurred, and your parents mysteriously disappeared. You were found, unconscious, but still alive. You were then identified, and brought back here for hospitalization. You were brought back to your house yesterday and they have made me your legal guardian. I was not to tell you this until you woke. I'm, truly sorry that this had to happen."  
  
Tears glimmered in her blue eyes. I was profoundly stunned for a short while. So I did have parents, a family, but now they were just gone. The lady took my hand in hers.  
  
''I am Ms. Hitomi. Even though I know that I can never replace your parents, I want to try my best to take care of you."  
  
I nodded, once again silently.  
  
"Do you want to spend the night here?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head to indicate a no.  
  
"I understand. After all you've been to, you probably would want some time to yourself."  
  
I got up, and we both walked to the door. I still had one question that was bothering me though. I looked up at Ms. Hitomi.  
  
"Miss, why do I not remember these events?"  
  
Ms. Hitomi paused for a moment, her face thoughtful.  
  
"The accident probably left you with some acute amnesia. That's why you can't seem to remember."  
  
"I see."  
  
I started out the door.  
  
"If you need anything, remember, I'm right here. Goodnight...Eriol."  
  
"Goodnight, and thank you."  
  
When I arrived home, I took one last glance at the mirror, before I turned in for sleep.  
  
"So this is me. A person named Eriol..." 


	2. By myself

Chapter 2- by myself  
  
As the days passed, I grew more familiar with the mansion. Ms. Hitomi would come over everyday from her work, and brought me things to eat. We talked, a lot, and she taught many things, like how I could cook for myself. Before I knew it, I grew a deep affection for her. The afternoons though, when she was not here, were very lonely. I usually would browse thought the vast collection of books, in the colossal library. From these books, I learnt of many concepts; Mathematics, arithmetic, literature, the laws of science and physics, history and many more things you could ever imagine. The information from these books was astounding, and certainly eased the long and lonesome noon hours. Soon though, I realized that I had read all of the books in the library. This came as a disappointment to me, but I moved on. Today though felt so long and stretching. I looked out of the window, in hopes of catching a glimmer of excitement. Something worthy of attention today caught my eye. Kids, my age, seemed to be swarming out of a big building. Even though I denied it, a part of myself wanted to come join them, but I knew I could not do that. I wouldn't feel in place. This did spark my curiosity, and I had questions to ask Ms. Hitomi when she came over tonight. While we were eating, I mustered up the courage to bring forth my inquiry.  
  
"Um, can I ask you something miss?"  
  
Ms. Hitomi smiled warmly back at me.  
  
"Of course my dear."  
  
I drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Today, I saw a bunch of children coming out a big building. There was so many of them, and they looked about my age. So I was wondering, why were they there?"  
  
Ms. Hitomi got up from her seat and clanked at the window. She came back smiling, her eyes lightened.  
  
"Eriol, they were going to school."  
  
I looked curiously back at her.  
  
"What is...school?"  
  
"School is where to you to learn things. The doctor did not recommend me to send you there until the end of this year, but..."  
  
She winked at me.  
  
"I'm sure we can start more earlier."  
  
I looked out at the window and then back at Ms. Hitomi. As exciting school seemed to me, I couldn't imagine myself in it, and I was sure I would lose interest in it quickly. A part of myself wanted to go and yet another part did now. I had grown too accustomed to this perpetual loneliness. "Ms. Hitomi...I don't think that I want to go to...school."  
  
Ms. Hitomi blinked, confusingly.  
  
"Why is that Eriol? I think it would be good for you to meet some other kids. You looked kind of excited about it before too."  
  
"Did I?" I thought as I looked back at her.  
  
"I just don't feel like it now."  
  
"Oh, I see. That's quite all right, Eriol, it would probably be too difficult for you to manage."  
  
I nodded. 


	3. Floating

Chapter 3- Floating  
  
"The magic is in you, it lives in your heart. All that you'll ever need to know will come to you..."  
  
A tall man, cloaked in flowing blue robes beckoned to me. I ran towards him. For someone that I never knew, I was somehow attached to him. He stood, his back to me now, his face concealed away into eh shadows.  
  
"Eriol. You are a very special boy. You will soon play an essential role in the dynasty of magic," he spoke.  
  
"What?" I gaped.  
  
He turned to me, half of his face peering from the darkness. He was a peaceful looking man, with spectacles, and hair that was tied back. I was awed at his almost magical and majestic appearance. He smiled back at me, his face reassuring.  
  
"You will know soon young Eriol. But for now, rest, live, and learn."  
  
He started to shift back, further and further away, getting swallowed in the misty veil. I ran after him, but now matter how much I pushed myself, I felt as though I was being pushed back. After one last attempt, I let go, and let my body fall. To my surprise, I did not collapse. Instead, I felt as though I was floating through soft, tender clouds. Petals streamed through the air, as I was descending. I took hold of one, and examined it dreamily. It was a light pink hue and soft in my hand. It looked like a cherry blossom... 


End file.
